


A Pair of Pants

by persephoneapple



Series: WiP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in Leather Pants, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry had known that a pair of leather pants would cause this much trouble, he would have Apparated Draco away the minute he had spied them on the mannequin. At least they'll be able to laugh about this later, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A Pair of Pants**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG-13, 1306 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd and transferred from my other AO3 account. I must remember to finish this soon.

“Draco, watch where you’re going!” Harry says, rubbing his arm where it had hit Draco when he had suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement. “Why did you stop? We’re going to be late if we don’t keep moving and you know we can’t Apparate where there’s Muggles.”

But Draco doesn’t answer, just stares straight ahead, unblinking. Harry follows his gaze to see what has captured his boyfriend’s attention. They are standing in front of a Muggle boutique that Harry doesn’t recognise even after reading the name. In the shop’s window, three mannequins stand wearing what is considered to be the high end of fashion these days. 

“I want, no, I _need_ this!” Draco says excitedly, pointing to the middle mannequin. “Why didn’t you tell me that Muggles dressed better than you?”

Harry looks between the mannequin and Draco several times. The display has only a piece of clothing and nothing more. 

“Leather pants?” Harry says at last, shaking his head in disbelief. “Draco, why do you need leather anything? I may not know much about clothes, but leather doesn’t look good on anyone, not even a cow.”

“I’ll ignore the fact that you just hinted that you think I’m a cow, for now,” Draco says tersely. He crosses his arms and looks at anywhere except Harry.

Harry groans at his poor choice in words. “It’s not that-- I mean, look at whom you’re talking to. Messy hair and oversized clothes, right?” Although tonight, they are dressed in tuxedos with stiff white shirts, wearing a tie that’s only centimeters away from strangling them, and shoes so shiny, Harry can see his face in them. 

Draco’s face remains impassive, so Harry sighs and tries a different approach. “Okay, if you absolutely need leather pants, we’ll get them on our way back after the exhibit--“

“They’ll be closed.”

“Well, we can’t leave the museum gala early. It’s opening night for Dean’s art exhibition and it would be rude. We can come back tomorrow--“

“They might have sold out by then.”

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose to prevent the headache that’s threatening to make an appearance. “I highly doubt there’s any danger of that happening anytime soon.”

“I can’t take that chance. Even so, we’re right here. It won’t take long to go inside and buy a pair,” Draco says, lips pressed in a thin line. He doesn’t say any more, but he doesn’t need to. Harry knows him well enough to see when Draco has crossed the line from pulling on Harry’s chain to truly meaning what he says.

Harry takes another look at the mannequin. It stares blindly back at him. “What’s so special about these pants?”

Finally, a smile appears on Draco’s face. “Oh, you poor, naïve person, Harry. You really have no idea. Just come inside and watch me try on a pair. Trust me. When have I ever been wrong?” 

Harry can think of several different times, actually, but he keeps his mouth shut as Draco grabs his arm and pulls him through the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The shop is empty when they enter, the cold blasts of air making Harry shiver as he looks around. There’s hardly enough clothes to call it a clothes shop as there’s only a few items on display. “Draco, I think they're going out of business. They might not have any leather pants left. Can we leave now?”

“Don’t be foolish, Harry. They are having a sale.”

A salesclerk hurries over to them, a bright, false smile plastered on her face. She looks at the both of them, raising an eyebrow, before turning to address Draco. “My name is Madison. How can I help you?”

“I’d like to buy a pair of leather pants,” Draco says. “The ones on the mannequin, please.”

Harry stares at him. This is the most polite that Draco has been on his own without prodding from Harry. But he has a determined look on his face that let’s Harry knows he means business. At least about fashion, anyway.

“Good choice, sir. They’ve just been put out on the sales floor today, imported from Italy, you know. All the rage on the runway.” Harry rolls his eyes as hears her start her spiel. “The fabric is made from the best cows, free-range, of course,”

“You don’t have to say anything more,” Draco interrupts her, “I already know I’ll buy a pair.”

"Oh," Madison says, looking startled at being interrupted. “Splendid. Now, what size are you?”

The question makes Draco stop. “Excuse me?”

“I need to know what size pants to pull. You look,” Madison pauses here, lips pressed together as she struggles to find words. 

Besides him, Harry can feel Draco start to get annoyed, a hint of red colouring his cheeks. Not wanting an argument to start, Harry quickly says, “It’s been a while since he’s been measured and I think he’s grown a few inches since then. Do you have any idea what size he would wear?”

Madison gives Draco a quick once-over, starting from the top of his carefully gelled hair (which Harry hates, but Draco insists on using for special occasions) to the Italian shoes Blaise had given him for his birthday. The entire time Draco stands stiffly as if he were the mannequin on display and Harry has to stop himself from rolling his eyes again. 

“I honestly don’t know since you’re so tall and slim, but I’ll see what I can find,” she says at last, the forced smile returning. “You actually might need to try on a woman’s pair, because a men’s size might be too big and be unflattering to your figure. You can head over to the fitting room for the moment and I’ll bring them to you.” She shakes her head and walks away, the heels of her shoes clacking on the tile floor.

“Who do I call to have her fired?” Draco says at last. His hands are clenched into fists.

“She’s not worth it, Draco,” Harry says softly, taking him gently by the arms.

Draco holds his head high as he takes Harry’s hands in his. “Of course not. She’s rude because she’s jealous. She knows that anything I tried on, I would obviously look better than if she wore it.”

Harry wisely doesn’t say anything and follows Draco away.

The fitting rooms are located in the back of the shop and Draco enters a stall while Harry slumps into a white high back chair just as his phone rings once. A quick swipe on the screen reveals a text message sent from Hermione. _Where are you?_

Harry sighs. She wouldn’t believe Harry even if he showed her pictures. Or she might, seeing as she’s actually seen the inside of Draco’s closet.

Draco knocks from inside the stall. “Harry! Tell her I want to try on the leather pants that the mannequin is wearing,”

Harry looks up in horror, remembering how ridiculous he thought it looked on the mannequin. “Draco, I really don’t think that they’ll fit.”

“They will, I promise you. In fact, let me just go and grab the mannequin and bring him here so that we can compare.” Draco’s voice is muffled, obviously in the process of taking off his clothes.

Before Harry can answer, a woman who’s just come out from the neighbouring stall stares at Draco’s door with wide eyes when she hears that sentence. 

“Sorry, it’s just my boyfriend. He’s fine, really. He’s kidding about the mannequin.” Harry gives her a weak smile, and though the woman doesn’t seem quite convinced, she at least doesn’t say anything as she makes her way to the till.

Harry takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, letting out a small sigh. “I’ll just go grab the pants, okay, Draco? Just stay here.”

"Thank you!" Draco replies.


End file.
